Personality Defect
by Aeros Fujita
Summary: When Zelos finds a mysterious stone in the forest, what will happen when the stone affects the others in a way not thought possible? PG-13 just in case. First Tales fic!
1. Discovery of the stone

Well, I said I might do a Tales fic, so I will!

Lloyd: YEAH!! What now, loser?

Guy: ISELIA!!

Lloyd: #gets sad# S-shut up!

Anyways, this story has some minor spoilers, I think. Just in case, it's better if you read this after you beat the first disc. This story takes place when you first get back to Sylvarant near the outskirts of Palmacosta.

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales, not me.

* * *

Zelos wandered through the woods near Palmacosta, scouting ahead for Lloyd's group. He started back to the group after a few hours, figuring that they'd see nothing important. However, he saw something that caught his attention- a small, greenish-blue orb, similar in appearance to a Key Crest, but much larger and covered in gold plating. He picked it up, looking at his reflection in the brilliant stone. He smiled and tucked it under his arm, reasoning that he could give it to one of his "hunnies" as a gift.

Back at camp, Genis was cooking dinner while Regal, Raine, Sheena, and Presea played a game of cards. Lloyd was going over the inventory, but he wasn't having much success because of one particular thing.

"Noishe! Stop eating the Apple Gels! We NEED those for the journey!" Lloyd tried unsuccessfully to yank the head of his "dog" out of the supplies bag. However, Noishe could be a stubborn…whatever he is, sometimes, and refused to stop his feasting. Lloyd cursed aloud, poking Noishe in the side. "#$, it, Noishe, you're gonna make us go broke- we can't afford to buy new supplies every week!! #$ you, stupid dog!" Genis looked up from the pot of stew he was cooking, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Lloyd, why don't you let him eat some of those cookies Raine made? That'll make him too sick to eat anything el-OOWW!!!" Genis rubbed the part of his head that was hit by a large rock, courtesy of Raine. The elder of the Half-elf siblings huffed and went back to her card game. Colette, who was reading nearby, giggled softly at the antics of her group. Just then, Zelos came waltzing into camp, a calm smile on his face.

"Hello, my sweet hunnies, did you all miss me?" Sheena rolled her eyes at the Chosen.

"Shut up, Zelos, can't you see we're busy?" Lloyd, having given Noishe some of Raine's cookies, stood up, walking over to the others.

"So, Zelos, see anything interesting? Any Desian monkeys about?" Zelos shook his head.

"No, but I did find this!" he said, pulling out the stone. "Cool, isn't it?"

Lloyd took the stone in his hands, staring at it intently.

"Professor, what is this thing?" Raine came over, her curiosity aroused.

"I'm…not sure. I've never seen a stone like this before! It's Amazing, look at the quality of the gold, it's WONDROUS!! This stone is a pure Jade, a very rare find!! Excuse me, I want to study this!!!" with that, Raine practically ran to the tent she shared with Colette, and immediately sounds of brushing, clanking tools, and "MUHAHAHAHA!!" were heard from the tent. Everyone stared at the tent as sweat dripped down their faces. Lloyd was the first to recover.

"Okay. Looks like the Professor's in 'Ruin-mode' again. Well, she can study that rock- I'd rather get some food- I'm STARVING!!"

"Don't worry, Lloyd- the stew's ready." Said Genis, who was still staring at Raine's tent. "Go ahead and eat, but it's still-"

"AAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"…hot."

* * *

Well, it's my first Tales fic. Sorry if it was bad. Reviews are appreciated! 


	2. The Orb's Mysterious Power

HHAHAHA! I'm BACK! It took me long enough, I know.

Lloyd: Finally!

AZF: He's really been slacking off on his manga, too.

Shut up! My friends have been pestering me to update, so I will.

Disclaimer: All of the Tales games are property of Namco.

…….For now.

* * *

Professor Raine Sage sat in her tent, a slight mist covering her eyes. She had been studying the mysterious orb for hours, and it was nearly morning. However, she would not be deterred in her research. She yawned loudly.

"Maybe I should get some sleep." Raine mused. "It's not like I won't be able to tomorrow." Her expression darkened. "NO! What am I saying! Research is important! I must be talking to Lloyd too much." However, at that moment, the orb started to shine; an eerie green light illuminated her tent. "W-What's this!" Said Raine, feeling suddenly tired. "S-Sleep….." She mumbled, collapsing to the floor.

The next morning, most of the group got up fairly early- Genis to cook breakfast, Regal to train, Presea to sharpen her axe, and Sheena to find a suitable showering place before Zelos could follow her. Colette went off and stretched her wings, literally. However, the two swordsmen of the group, true to form, slept peace fully on. That is, until a scream from a certain half-elf woke them up.

"AAAAAHHH! LLOYD! WAKE UP!" yelled Genis, shattering the morning tranquility for two slumbering swordsmen.

"Ugh…..Shut up, brat. Can't you let me get my beauty sleep?" muttered Zelos, blinking rapidly. Genis smirked.

"Fine, sleep. It's not like Sheen hasn't already gone to get a shower or somethi-"

"WOHOO!" yelled Zelos, hurriedly pulling on his clothes, running out of camp, binoculars in hand.

Lloyd, however, was a determined sleeper, and slept through it all. So, Genis decided to use a different approach

"Fine then, Lloyd. _WIND BLADE!_" Genis' spell struck Lloyd's sleeping bag, hurling him into the air.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Lloyd screamed. Regal sighed.

'_Kids these days.'_ He thought. Lloyd managed to land, thanks to his Exphere, unhurt. However, he was more than peeved.

"GENIS! WHAT THE beep IS YOUR beepING PROBLEM!"

"Lloyd, Raine passed out in her tent! I had to wake you up!"

"Really?"

"YES!" Genis shouted, becoming very agitated at his slow-thinking friend. "Come on! We need to help her!" Lloyd, Genis, and Regal ran to Raine's tent. Genis and Lloyd went inside. Lloyd gasped.

Raine was sprawled out on the floor, the orb still clutched in her hand. There were burn marks on some of Raine's clothes; her face was very pale. They hurriedly dragged her out into the sunlight.

"OHMIGOSH!" said Colette, who had just returned to camp, along with Presea.

"What happened to the Professor, Genis?" Asked a startled Presea. Genis was practically in tears.

"I-I don't know! She was like this earlier!" Regal mused on the situation.

"We should at least make her comfortable. She probably hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday; we should get her some food."

"Good idea." said Lloyd, nodding. "I'll try to get that orb out of her hand."

Lloyd proceeded to try to pries the orb out of Raine's hand, but found that she had a sort of death-grip on it, and would not let go. "Man, that thing isn't moving! Presea, why don't you try it?" She nodded, and did her best to remove the orb. However, even with her Cruxis Crystal, she was unable to remove the orb.

"Maybe we should wait until she wakes to remove it." suggested Genis. "She might give it willingly." Regal smiled.

"A good idea. We'll just wai-" Suddenly, the group heard a loud, piercing shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! #SMACK#"

"What was THAT!" shouted Lloyd, looking around warily.

"It came from over there!" said Genis, pointing west.

"let's check it out!" said Lloyd, gathering his swords.

The group ran quickly in the direction that Genis had indicated. Once they got there, however, they were not surprised at what they saw.

* * *

Well, how was it? I like cliffhangers!

Lloyd: I'm not THAT lazy!

Guy, Matthew and Kalas: YES YOU ARE!

Any way, please review!


End file.
